Evangeline (Dracula)
by ilovewolfs1234
Summary: Dracula is in mourning, well as much as a soulless vampire can. He has lost his brides, he has lost his scientist Frankenstein, and he lost his research. He's desperate and broken. Evangeline, he's been watching this young woman from afar and wants to make her his. Only she's not a mortal to be messed with. There will be no R rated material in this book so your eyes are safe.
1. Chapter 1

Vladslaus paced.

He was very angry, his plans have been foiled. His brides were dead and gone. He was alone once again in this big empty world. Loneliness was an emotion he felt multiple times. Yet this knowledge never seemed to lessen the hollowed out pain that came with this emotion.

Vladslaus' heart was hollow, it was empty. Not even his beloved vampire brides could fill the void.

Roaring, and overcome with emotions Vladious flung the table across the castle room. The wooden table seemed to shatter into millions of splinters.

Vladslaus' pacing returned once more. He knew he would find himself another bride, but he did not wish to have her taken from him. Vladslaus did not wish to have these feelings wash over him anymore.

Vlad growled to himself before jumping out of the castle window, unfurling the monster within him letting it take control.

Evangeline smiled as she walked through the stables. The horses and donkeys acknowledged her presence by making an array of sounds.

* * *

Her favorite horse Smoke, put his head over Evangeline's shoulder.

She rubbed his muzzle, it's light grey color is how he got his name. As much as she loved Smoke you never could turn your back to him. For he would find away to cause mischief that involved your well being.

She scratched behind his ears before filling his feeding trough with grain. The sweet smell of molasses and oats was mixed in along with the grain. Smoke chowed down happily. She moved along to the next few stalls following the same procedure for each one.

She finally came to her small black donkey his name was Jack. Due to how he acted. Evangeline feed him quickly knowing if she stayed to long she would get kicked or bit.

She never quite understood why her family kept that creature. Evangeline hurried into the storing shed where she put the leftover horse feed and gripped the heavy bag of crushed corn.

Time to feed the chickens...

When she got done with her outside chores it was time to help her mother with the house work.

She walked into the old house and was greeted with a warm glowing smile from her mother.

Her mother was older than most for Evangeline's age because her mother had but failed to have children in the past.

Her mother smiled and pushed back a strand of greying brown hair from her face.

" Hello dear, are all the chores done outside?"

Evangeline smiled.

" Of course, why else would I be in here?"

Her mother gave her a pointed look.

" Don't get cross with me. You may be grown but I will go get a switch from those woods, you hear me?"

Evangeline laughed.

" So very threatening, a twenty year old, un-married woman living with her mother, get switched.".

Evangeline grabbed a sponge and bucket and began to clean the windows.

" You know," Her mother began as the suds ran down the window. " The young merchant's son, Jeremy, asked for permission to court you."

Evangeline stopped scrubbing and turn with a wrinkled up nose to face her mother.

" You mean the ferret, weasely like boy with the beady eyes?"

Her mother sighed. " Yes that one, but he's a nice boy."

Evangeline flipped her black hair. " He screams like a girl at the sight of blood and won't dare get a speck of dirt on his freshly shined, leather, shoes. Besides I was convinced he was queer."

Her mother smacked her arm.

" It's not nice to make assumptions. But you need to find someone. I don't want you to end up pregnant and not married." Sympathy washed over Evangeline's face. That was the predicament her mother was left in.

"I'll find someone some day. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Evangeline bellowed with laughter, she was watching the young children play in the village. They played and were just so adorable you couldn't not laugh.

Evangeline was washed with a brief feeling of sadness, wishing she had a child of her own. She knew the orphanage was always open, but it wouldn't be the same.

Evangeline picked up her long skirt to keep it from hitting the ground. Evangeline's wispy ebony hair tumbled down her shoulders, she rarely pulled it back. She hated the feeling of it being pinned up.

Her feet made a soft padding noise as she made her way over to where she tied smoke.

Her horse chewed at in greeting before letting her mount,

"Miss me boy? I was only gone for a minute or two,"

Smoke stomped his feet on the cobblestone and head around slightly.

" Yes? You did."

Smoke made a jerking motion with his head as if he was nodding.

" Okay, okay I bring you with me next time."

She kicked him slightly and clicked her tongue, she began the long journey back to the country side.

_Vladious _sat,.unsure of what to do.

He just sat their his ears attuned to a certain sound, it was far away but, beautiful.

It was bell like laughter, it was female.

_"Miss me boy? I was only gone for a minute or two." There was the sound of a horses hooves scraping the stone. _

_"Yes. You did," he heard the jingle of a horses halter_

_"Okay, okay I'll bring you with me next time," Vladious heard the female click her tongue and the sound of hoofbeats._

Vladious let the sound slowly slide away. He wanted to hear this woman's voice again. It made him feel warm, almost like he had feelings once more. Vlad smiled to himself as he tried to imagine this woman. He couldn't quite do it. He knew he would have to see her for him self.

Vladious, would wait until dusk, then he would search for this woman who had intrigued him deeply.

He want to make her his.

Evangeline made Smoke speed up, she didn't want to be out at night. Because of all the werewolves and vampires, this town was not safe, it was infested.

Those who believe in science say those creatures are myths mere legends, that the uneducated create to explain what we don't understand. She knew that was false, she had seen those creatures, in human from and grotesque vampire form.

The lycans would be the worst. Those creatures have no self control what so ever. Her mother's first son, her previous brother, was kidnapped in the middle of the night by one of those creatures.

Rampant murdering sprees happened due to both Lycans and vampires. She despised Lycans more than vampires for the fact that they hurt her mother by stealing her son.

Smoke's soft footfall, thuded on the dirt path. Evangeline urged him to go faster with a nudge with her heel and a soft click.

Her horse slowly picked up the pace once more. The soft rustle of the wind blew around loose leafs, the smell of oncoming rain drifted through the air.

_I don't want to be rained on_

Evangeline groaned, crap.

Soon the rain fell coating Evangeline and Smoke.

The icy droplets pelted her skin. Evangeline cursed. It was the first sign of winter, the rain held bits of sleet and ice. Smoke whinned, unpleased with this.

Evangeline looked around there was no shelters, she was stuck on the woods, alone on a horse, while it's raining.

O how lovely.


	3. Chapter 3

The rain fell mercilessly, Evangeline's hair was plastered to her face. Smoke was prancing and acting up. He would throw his head around, raise and stomp his hooves.

Evangeline's cloak, was damp did little to shield her from the rain. The sun had set, and the moon was blocked by thick grey clouds. Evangeline would have to worry about werewolves. But the vampires would be roaming. Evangeline clicked her tongue to get the horse to walk once more. The woods were pitch black, they wet tree leaves were the only thing that seemed to catch the slightest glimmer of moon light. Evangeline could barely see in front of her face.

Smoke's feet made a plopping sound ever time her would walk. Evangeline didn't want her horse to fall so she dismounted. Evangeline grabbed the soaked leather reins, and lead her horse down the dirt, well now mud path.

The rain obscured what vision she had. Evangeline was racked with shivers, she was very cold. She ran a hand to remove the hair from her eyes. Evangeline rubbed her horse's neck comforting him because he was skittish and afraid of the dark. The two trudged through the slop. Evangeline knew her dress would be ruined, and her mother would turn it into rags.

Evangeline coughed, she was very cold.

It seemed that it rained harder. If possible.

Evangeline pulled her wet hood further over her head. This was just lovely.

()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()

Dracula smiled. Tonight he would be looking for the woman he heard.

He is unsure on how he will find her, but he knows he will.

Vladislaus took a leap off of the balcony, only letting his wings come out, for he would not wish to scare her away once he would find her. Vladislaus' wings flapped almost silently over the tree line.

The cold rain dampened his hair, making it harder to see since it would fall in his face. He spotted a woman in the woods she was shivering and dragging along her horse. Vlad Dracula looked closer observing her.

She coaxed the animal forwards talking to it as if it understood. Vladislaus softly landed in a tree observing the woman, listening to her.

_" o you stubborn thing. I know you afraid of the dark. But it's okay." _

The woman would pat horse every time she would talk to it.

"_ I really hope you and I don't get sick from being out in the rain, that's the last thing we need right?"_

Vlad looked at the woman whispering a few quiet words, casting a speed of sleep.

She fell, but not before he could catch her and remount her on the horse.


	4. Chapter 4

_Vlad _captured the reins of the horse before the horse could bite at the stranger. Dracula knew it was the woman from before, her voice was calm, strong, and sweet.

The vampire lead the horse and the woman into his castle. He knew she would become ill if she didn't warm up, same for the horse. Though Dracula didn't care much for the creature it was obvious the woman did and he would let no harm come to the ones she loved.

That might make her despise him that's the last thing he needs.

He left the horse in the stables starting a fire in the fire place, placing a blanket over the horse.

Dracula got bit, multiple times, cursing the horse questioning why he decided to this. Though he grit his teeth and finished what he was doing.

Then he placed the woman in a bed, taking off her soaked cloak he placed her in the bed under the thick quilts. He had also started the fire in her room. He hadn't needed to do that for years.

A smile etched on his face as he caught a glimpse of her peaceful state.

He knew she wouldn't be too thrilled when she woke. She probably would curse his existence, demanding to be took home.

Or she might break down and cry, or become completely emotionless.

Dracula would let the woman leave. He did not wish to be cruel to someone he wished to love. He maybe dead, but not entirely heartless or stupid.

He left the room, not invading her privacy he went to the sitting room.

_Evangeline_

She woke up in a warm bed, for a moment she thought she made her way home till she looked around. A silent scream built in her throat.

She wasn't in her room.

She wasn't in her house.

_Hell, _She thought, _I might not be in the same village._

Where was she?


End file.
